Tersesat
by Strelitzi
Summary: Sousuke tersesat. Kembar Tachibana menghilang. Rin dan Makoto pusing dibuatnya. Warning: Khawatir genrenya kurang sesuai. Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Seharusnya sebuah one shoot, tapi ku posting menjadi beberapa bagian. [Sebuah tulisan random dikala penat. Cross post di AO3].
1. Bertemu

Hari yang cerah dengan cahaya matahari yang hangat.

Akhir pekan.

Liburan musim panas.

Taman bermain.

Menjadi liburan yang sempurna bagi Sousuke dan Rin sebelum kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka sebagai atlet renang. Jangan bayangkan Sousuke yang mengajak, ini murni ajakan Rin ditambah dengan tantangan yang entah apa dari Rin. Pemenang akan menentukan sendiri hadiah yang diinginkan.

Terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

Memang.

Dari dulu mereka tidak berubah.

Namun sepertinya rencana yang sudah mereka susun harus sedikit mengalami perubahan.

"Sousuke _nii-chan!"_ suara gadis kecil menyapa.

"Ya?" Sousuke menunduk. Menatap ke arah gadis kecil yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Tingginya pun hanya sebatas pinggang Sousuke.

"Sepertinya kita sudah pernah melewati _stand_ es krim itu."

"Umm." Laki-laki kecil di sebelah kiri Sousuke mengangguk setuju. "Kita malah kembali ke tempat semula," ia menambahkan.

Sousuke menatap sekelilingnya. Ia baru menyadari tempat yang mereka pijak kini merupakan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Area ini menjadi lebih ramai dari pada sebelumnya.

Mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit hanya untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

Sial. Mereka tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan kembali ke teman dan keluarga mereka yang sedang menunggu.

Salahkan saja ponselnya yang mati kehabisan daya sehingga Sousuke tidak bisa menghubungi Rin.

Dan salahkan pula kemampuan spasialnya yang buruk sejak dulu.

Rin pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

OooOooO

 **Tersesat**

 _Free!_ _Kouji Ouji and Kyoto Animation_

 _Warning: Out of character parah, ide dan komedi receh, bahasa santai dan tema ringan, timeline tidak jelas._

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Tulisan ini murni hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi dan melepas penat._

 _Masukkan yang membangun sangat saya apresiasi dan akan saya coba aplikasikan sehingga dapat membuat tulisan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Happy reading (Kalau ada yang baca)._

OooOooO

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Setelah berbulan-bulan penuh ketegangan dan tekanan dalam berbagai turnamen, akhirnya mereka mendapat hari libur. Rin memilih kembali ke Jepang untuk mengisi liburan singkatnya. Mengunjungi ibunya, Gou, (makam) ayahnya, dan tentu saja teman-temannya.

Namun hari ini Rin spesial mengajak Sousuke untuk bertaruh di taman bermain. Mohon dicatat. BERTARUH. Bukan untuk berekreasi. Rin memilih untuk bertemu Sousuke dahulu yang masih berada di Tokyo sebelum menuju Iwatobi. Ia juga sudah lama ingin ke taman bermain ini. Teman-teman yang lain akan ia kabari setelah ini, kejutan sih rencananya.

Rin masih menunggu Sousuke di kursi yang disediakan taman bermain tersebut, yang sebelumnya izin untuk ke toilet. Padahal Rin sudah berbaik hati ingin menemani Sousuke. Rin sudah sangat hafal dengan kelemahan Sousuke dalam mengingat arah. Tapi Sousuke menolak. Tidak ingin merepotkan katanya.

'Kalau begini mana yang lebih merepotkan?' Rin menggumam dalam hati sembari melihat ke arah arloji di tangan kirinya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit, saudara-saudara sekalian!

Ini terlalu lama. Memang sih tempat mereka cukup jauh dari lokasi toilet berada. Tapi tidak sampai tiga puluh menit juga. Rin yakin Sousuke tersesat tapi malu bertanya pada orang sekitar. Pasti saat mencari toilet, ia harus berputar-putar dulu. Ia juga sangat ingat kalau Sousuke tidak bisa membaca peta.

Rin inisiatif menelepon Sousuke.

[Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju-]

Rin langsung mematikan telepon saat mendengar suara operatorlah yang menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Pasti Sousuke lupa pula untuk mengisi daya ponsel mengingat Sousuke sangat jarang menggunakan ponsel karena jadwal latihan yang lumayan padat.

Sial.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan. Rin membatin.

oOo

Pandangan mata Sousuke menyisir ke segala arah. Memandang area yang biasa menjadi tempat istirahat para pengunjung. Suasana dan bentuk kursi taman di bagian ini terlihat sama dengan tempat ia dan Rin terakhir kali. Tapi tidak dengan _stand_ es krim yang ada di sana.

Ini bukan tempat Rin menunggu terakhir kali.

Mau tidak mau, Sousuke mengakui bahwa ia tersesat.

Sousuke mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Berharap dapat menghubungi Rin dan memberikan petunjuk di mana ia berada. Sousuke membuka tombol kunci pada ponselnya tetapi tidak ada cahaya yang keluar dari ponsel tersebut.

Sial.

Ponselnya mati. Ia lupa mengisi daya ponsel tersebut semalam.

Setidaknya ia harus menemukan _information center_ dari taman bermain ini. Membuat pengumuman kepada Matsuoka Rin agar menemuinya di tempat saat ini. Mungkin ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu drama untuk menghilangkan muka sok _cool_ milik seorang Matsuoka Rin itu.

Sousuke kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Barangkali di tengah jalan ia akan menemukan pusat informasi. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum mendengar teriakan dua orang anak memanggil kakaknya. Sousuke tidak ambil pusing. Paling mereka cuma terpisah sebentar. Kalau pun mereka tersesat, Sousuke tidak bisa membantu karena ia sendiri juga tersesat. Sousuke memilih melanjutkan langkah santainya.

" _Onii-chan! Oniiiiii-chaaaan,"_ teriak dua anak berbeda gender. Suara mereka terdengar lebih dekat dari posisi Sousuke saat ini dan ia masih tidak mau ambil pusing. Semakin cepat bertemu Rin, maka akan semakin baik.

Sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Seseorang menabrak Sousuke dari belakang diikuti dengan suara seseorang terjatuh. Mau tidak mau Sousuke menoleh ke belakang. Mata berwarna tosca-nya mendapati dua orang anak, seorang anak laki-laki dengan posisi terduduk –sepertinya yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sousuke dan seorang anak perempuan yang membantu salah satunya untuk berdiri. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, mereka terlihat kembar walau memiliki perbedaan pada warna rambut.

Mata kedua anak tersebut sudah basah dengan air mata. Ditambah dengan tatapan takut yang dilayangkan oleh kedua anak tersebut. Sepertinya tangis kedua anak tersebut semakin deras.

'Mukaku seseram itu _kah_?' Sousuke membatin.

"Ma-maaf," ucap si anak laki-laki sembari sesenggukan. Ia berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh kembarannya, dilanjutkan dengan kedua anak tersebut langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"K-kami minta maaf," sekarang giliran si anak perempuan yang minta maaf.

Sousuke kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan dua anak yang ada di hadapannya dan meminta anak-anak tersebut untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia tertegun saat melihat mata kedua anak tersebut dengan jelas.

'Mirip seseorang. Pernah lihat. Tapi siapa?' Sebenarnya Sousuke khawatir. Ia takut kalau-kalau terkena demensia dini.

Masih muda tapi sudah pikun. Giliran masalah Rin, tanpa diucap dua kali pun ia sudah hafal.

"Sudah... sudah. Bukan salah kalian. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menghalangi jalan kalian," ucap Sousuke sembari mengusap kepala si kembar.

Isak tangis si kembar mereda. Setidaknya mereka merasa tidak akan dimarahi karena insiden kecil tadi. Mereka mulai mengusap mata dan hidung mereka yang sudah basah dengan tisu yang berasal dari tas si anak perempuan.

"Ayo, kalian sudah besar. Jangan menangis," Sousuke bingung bagaimana menenangkan anak yang sedang menangis. Ia tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan anak-anak. "Jadi kalian terpisah dari orang tua kalian? Biar aku antar menemui mereka."

Serius, Sou? Kau saja sedang tersesat saat ini.

Gagallah sudah rencana "kabur dari anak kecil" kali ini. melihat tatapan anak-anak dihadapannya, Sousuke luluh. Ia hanya berharap Rin tidak membunuhnya.

"Kami datang bersama _onii-chan,"_ jawab anak perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua.

 _Dasar kakak ceroboh. Atau jangan-jangan kakak mereka berniat meninggalkan mereka di taman bermain karena merasa iri pada adik-adiknya?_ Sousuke membatin.

Seseorang tolong jauhkan Sousuke dari FTV yang rutin ditontonnya setiap selesai latihan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari kakak kalian bersama-sama," Sousuke mengoreksi perkataan sebelumnya.

"Ran, tapi kata _kaa-chan, tou-chan_ dan _onii-chan,_ kita tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing." _Oh, jadi anak perempuan itu bernama Ran._ Batin Sousuke

"Tapi Ren, sepertinya aku pernah lihat kakak ini di foto _onii-chan_." _Lalu yang laki-laki bernama Ren._ Sousuke tidak mendengar jelas perkataan anak perempuan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Jadi kalian mau kutemani atau tidak?" tanya Sousuke _to the point._ Menatap anak-anak tersebut dengan pandangan tegas. Kedua anak tersebut saling berpandangan. Lalu menatap balik Sousuke dengan pandangan intens.

"Aaa... Kau benar, Ran," Ren membenarkan. "Aku pernah melihat kakak dalam foto milik _onii-chan,"_ lanjut Ren sembari menunjuk Sousuke.

"Eh?" Sousuke sedikit terkejut. "Siapa nama kakak kalian?"

"Tachibana Makoto," jawab si kembar kompak.

Oh, jadi dia kakak tidak bertanggung jawab itu? Sousuke kembali membatin.


	2. Panik

"RAAAN! REEEN!" Makoto memanggil nama adik kembarnya sembari menyusuri jalan yang entah ke mana. Fokusnya kini hanya mencari kedua adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang sekembalinya Makoto dari toilet. Mereka tidak ada di kursi terakhir tempat si kembar menunggu.

Ada apa dengan toilet taman bermain ini? Merupakan sebuah misteri.

Makoto yakin ia tidak salah jalan ke arah adik-adiknya menunggu. Walaupun jarak lokasinya kini dengan toilet yang ia datangi cukup jauh, tapi Makoto masih hafal jalan mana yang harus dilalui. Ia bukan Sousuke yang langsung tersesat jika di tempat baru.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Makoto menyusuri jalan area sebelah barat taman bermain sembari meneriaki nama kedua adiknya. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia juga menanyakan kepada orang-orang yang ia lalui di setiap sudut jalan sambil menunjukkan foto adiknya yang ada di ponsel. Sayang, tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat keberadaan adiknya. Pengunjung mulai ramai, mengingat saat ini merupakan _Golden Week_ sehingga pengunjung terlihat lebih padat dibanding akhir minggu seperti biasa. Membuat semakin kesulitan mencari adiknya.

Setengah jam yang melelahkan bagi Makoto. Ia menepi ke pinggir jalan, berusaha menarik kuat oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah kemungkinan terburuk.

Bagaimana jika mereka diculik.

Lalu penculiknya meminta tebusan pada orang tua mereka.

Atau penculik tersebut menjual Ran dan Ren ke pasar gelap.

Atau lebih parah lagi, para penculik itu menjual orga-

Makoto berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang mulai liar tentang kondisi adiknya. Bayangan buruk semakin mendominasi ruang pandang. Napasnya semakin terasa tercekik. Makoto panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tubuhnya membungkuk berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin meski dadanya terasa terimpit.

Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak.

OooOooO

 **Tersesat**

 _Free!_ _Kouji Ouji and Kyoto Animation_

 _Warning: Out of character parah, ide dan komedi receh, bahasa santai dan tema ringan, timeline tidak jelas._

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Tulisan ini murni hanya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi dan melepas penat._

 _Masukkan yang membangun sangat saya apresiasi dan akan saya coba aplikasikan sehingga dapat membuat tulisan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Happy reading (Kalau ada yang baca)._

OooOooO

"Oi! Makoto!" Seseorang memanggil, diiringi dengan guncangan pada bahunya. Matanya memejam menahan sesak. Ia mengenal suara tersebut tapi tak dapat mengingat siapa pemiliknya.

"Makoto, tarik napas perlahan!" suara tersebut menginstruksi. Tak ada penolakan. Ia hanya fokus pada suara tersebut untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. "Perlahan, jangan terburu-buru," lanjut suara tersebut.

"Sekarang keluarkan perlahan."

Instruksi tersebut terdengar berulang. Makoto tetap mengikuti instruksi tersebut hingga ia merasa napasnya lebih teratur. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan genangan air mata. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, Makoto baru menyadari bahwa suara Rinlah yang membantunya dari tadi.

"Mendingan?" tanya Rin.

Makoto hanya mengangguk. Belum bisa mengeluarkan suara karena napasnya masih bergetar. Ia juga tidak sadar sudah berapa lama ia bersimpuh di pinggir jalan. Mengerti keadaan, Rin membantunya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kursi taman.

oOo

Sebuah kebetulan bagi Rin dapat menemukan Makoto di taman bermain ini walaupun Makoto bisa dibilang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Makoto terlihat menopang tangannya di atas lutut dengan ritme napas yang tidak beraturan. Sebelum ia berhasil memanggil nama temannya, Rin yang melihat Makoto tiba-tiba bersimpuh di pinggir area pedestrian langsung bergegas sebelum tubuh besar milik temannya itu benar-benar ambruk.

"Rin," Makoto berusaha untuk bersuara. Sayang, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. "Aku harus mencari adik-adikku."

"Istirahatlah sebentar!" Rin tidak ambil pusing ucapan Makoto dan tetap berjalan ke arah bangku taman. Makoto berusaha memberontak. Namun tenaganya bahkan tidak mampu untuk melepas rangkulan Rin.

 _Coba saja kalau bisa._ Rin membatin. Begini-begini, tenaga Rin tidak bisa dianggap remeh. _Sudah biasa gelut sama Sousuke sih._

Rin mendudukkan Makoto di bangku taman dan ia dapat melihat secara jelas seberapa pucat temannya itu. Namun hal tersebut tidak menghilangkan betapa _selfless_ -nya Makoto, apalagi ini menyangkut adiknya.

Makoto berdiri dan berusaha untuk melanjutkan pencariannya.

 _Oh! Tidak semudah itu, Makoto!_

Rin yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam. Sebelum Makoto benar-benar berdiri, Rin langsung mendorong bahu Makoto dan membuatnya kembali terduduk. Tidak menerima penolakan, Rin langsung mengunci posisi Makoto sekarang. Kedua tangan Rin menumpu pada sandaran kursi, tepat di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Makoto. Tak lupa dengan sebelah lutut Rin yang mengisi ruang kosong kursi di antara kedua kaki Makoto.

Jarak hidung keduanya kini hanya tinggal satu senti meter. Rin tersenggol sedikit ke depan, maka dapat dipastikan bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Istirahat. Di sini. Sebentar!" Rin mendesis. Memberikan penekanan dalam setiap katanya. "Kau akan makin merepotkan orang lain jika kau nanti benar-benar ambruk di tengah jalan."

Ekspresi Makoto semakin ketakutan ditambah dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Walau begitu, ia tetap mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Rin.

"Ehem," seseorang menegur sambil menepuk pundak Rin dengan keras. Dengan kesal, Rin menoleh dan melihat seorang bapak-bapak yang tadi menepuknya. "Ingat tempat, anak muda!"

Rin menatap sekitarnya. Para orang tua berusaha menutup mata anak-anak, melindungi kepolosan hati anak mereka. Beberapa gerombol perempuan terkikik geli. Rin yakin di antara para gadis itu, ada yang menjadikan mereka bahan _fangirl._

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka, akhirnya Rin memilih duduk di sebelah Makoto dan bertindak seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sebenarnya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kok wajah Rin mulai memerah?


End file.
